From the Depths I See light
by awnrw4eva
Summary: Hermione is concerned with Ginny's "behavior" and trys to help.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I was major bored and couldn't sleep so I wrote this. :) It hasn't been beta'd yet :( I still need to find a beta. :) But I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ipod :(

From The Depths I See Light

The knob turned and I slowly entered the dormitory careful not to wake anyone. I sigh in relief when all stays quiet. Then there she is her dark chocolate eyes deep with concern. She asks me where I've been, every time she does, asking why I was out so late and why I smell of fire-whiskey and sex. She asks if I'm satisfied, if I'm happy with myself. My eyes slide closed my fingers reach my temple and slowly relieve the on-coming headache. She's quiet so the others don't wake, but I want them to. I hate when she criticizes me. She can see the fire building in my eyes, like the fire-whiskey that still scorches my throat. She's standing now, that's new she never leaves her bed, never approaches me, but she does now.

We're walking now, down the stairs and through the common room, being a prefect she damn well knows not to leave the dormitory.

"Where are we going?" I ask, not expecting an answer. She simply caresses the back of my hand with her thumb. I don't remember when our hands joined together but I hope they stay that way. I know now where we're going. The Room of Requirements always such an assuring safe-haven.

She quickly paces three times and leads us through the door to the unknown. I'm curious, what are Hermione's desires within the Room of Requirements'. I take a long glance around and confusion envelops me. There's a bed and furniture. On the far side there are two doors on opposite sides of the chest of drawers in the middle with a large television resting atop it. Also a radio sits on a dresser along the wall next to the door. A large desk is cluttered with books, papers, and writing instruments. I realize I must be in a muggle room because the paper is white and lined unlike parchment, and the pens don't seem to require ink. Hermione wordlessly points to the bed and I sit. She walks through the door to the left of the chest of drawers and returns with a glass of water and some muggle medicine. I assume that door leads to a bathroom. She sits next to me and sighs, taking in my long unkempt red hair and the drained emptiness of my face. She begins to speak,

"Why do you do this every night?"

"Because it is easy and requires no thought.

-_Because I'm dying on the inside_

"No it's not easy. Is it easy hiding from your friends? Is it easy forgetting those nameless faces? Is it easy looking in the mirror and being ashamed of what you've become since Fred died?"

_-How can she always tell what to say to turn me to mush?_

"Why do you care so much?"

"I care because I care about you." She says it with the faintest hint of a smile.

I quickly decide to change the subject.

"Where are we?" She smiles that gorgeous smile of hers and her golden brown eyes swim with memories.

"We are in my room."

Well that explains the muggley feeling. She's looking at me again like she's going to talk.

"Ginny, please talk to me, I'm worried about you, we all are. It's hard losing someone but we're here to help you. Just please talk to me."

"Look I drink to forget what happened okay." She's not satisfied with the answer and I can tell she's about to ask the big one.

"…And the sex why do you do that?" Damn I knew that was coming.

"Well… the sex is simply…sex there's nothing to it." She seems upset hate seeing her like this.

"Wouldn't you rather wait, save yourself until you fall in love?"

"Hermione look at me, would you want to fall in love with me?" She hesitates for a moment.

"I already have." The cute blush creeping upon her cheeks as she turns away let me know she truly means it and it's killing her to see me suffer. I've waited so long for her to say it, but hearing it know I wish I hadn't. She deserves better than me and I can never be good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the sum drowns me with light, I regret having the extra drink last night. Last night…

Hermione, she said she had fallen in love with me. No, I must have been dreaming. I carefully test my strength as I slowly rise from my bed and slip on my slightly wrinkled school robes. The glorious lion bared on my chest catches my eye. I look deep into the eyes of the essence of Gryffindor. The dark coals held my gaze and my mind thought of Hermione's liquid chocolate eyes, intense with concentration, as she declared her love for me. I could not have been dreaming my imagination is not that vivid. I must stop thinking about her.

While I sit at the Gryffindor table with my brother Ronald and Harry, I can't force myself to eat. As I'm contemplating chunking my roll at Cho Chang's pompous head the vacant seat beside me is suddenly filled by a very happy Hermione. She smiles warmly at me and I can't help but return the gesture.

"Class starts soon, I better go." I reluctantly leave Hermione only at the table with Harry and Ron so I could be alone.

The day goes by incredibly slow and uneventful. Hermione, Ron and I are the only ones left in the common room, Harry having gone to bed five minutes earlier. Ron announces that he's headed to bed as well and leaves Hermione and me alone in the quiet common room. I suddenly find it hard to breathe as I watch Hermione work. Before I can comprehend what's' going on tears are falling mercilessly from my eyes. As a long sob racks my now fragile frame Hermione looks up concern etched on her angelic features. I wave away her attempt at comfort, but soon relax and allow her to softly wrap her arms around my broken body. I finally begin to regain some control and pull myself into what I hope is a composed mask.

"Hermione…" I beg petrified, "I'm no good for you…" She cuts me off before I can utter another word.

"Rubbish, you are everything I need and more. Stop being thick-headed and ask me out." I chuckle slightly at her bluntness. Her smile assures me she really does care for me.

"I'll be a terrible girlfriend." I promise to which she nods.

"I forget birthdays, and anniversaries." Another nod…

"I expect you to tell Harry and Ron." Nod…

"I'll wait for you to do anything physical." A nod and a blush…

"Hermione, will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" She quickly engulfs me in a hug. She whispers on my ear, "Only if you'll be my girlfriend." A gasped yes and all is set. She graces my cheek with a kiss and heads to the Head Girls Dormitories. I slowly float to my room as my fingers graze the place where her kiss seared my cheek.

Hogsmeade

Hermione and I are strolling along the charming street of Hogsmeade and gently brushing our hands together while gentle flakes of snow drift lazily to the earth. I just adore the way Hermione's cheeks are brushed with pink by the chilly breeze. Her hair cuddles her face gently as we meander into the Three Broomsticks.

The atmosphere in the lovely pub puts a graceful smile on my lips. Hermione and I quickly take our seats in the last available booth. As Madam Rosmerta saunters to our table I watch Hermione. She smile gently to Rosmerta and quickly strikes up a conversation. My eyes follow the fluid motion of her hands as she animatedly talks with the bar maid. Her eyes spark with intense that I hope to see when she speaks of me. Her flawless skin looks like the sky at dusk. The faint pink mist from the chilly wind turns to a deeper shade with the heat in the room and the intensity of her conversation. Her pink lips mirror the expansion 

of the sky. Like the last streaks of the sun faded behind the clouds her eyes offer so many windows in which to look through. She turns to me with a smile,

"What are you smiling at?" her golden orbs of honey meet my misty blue eyes. It's like the horizon over the never ending ocean we're meant to meet at the end, out of reach. I smile back at her,

"I just can't believe how lucky I am." My response draws her in she slides over to be next to me. Or day passes in happy moments and knowing smiles. As the day winds down we head back to the castle. I'm eager to get back so we can be alone to talk, and possible… Express our feelings. Our smiles never falter and as we reach the fat lady she drops my hand and passes on the password and we step inside. The smile crumbles from our faces as we see a horror-struck Harry and a slightly green Ron waiting for us. One word escapes Harry's lips,

"Why…"


End file.
